L'Histoire Parallèle
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: UA. Il s'agit de ma vraie première fanfiction plutôt "glauque", alors soyez indulgent(e)s s'il-vous-plaît : Roxas est harcelé par un inconnu, qui semble plus que déterminé à lui pourrir l'existence... Fic, plus ou moins, liée à "La Double Histoire" (une autre de mes fanfics en cours).


**Titre : L'Histoire Parallèle**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Pairing : Ha ha ha ! Vous verrez (peu de gens sont au courant). Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce n'est pas un couple qu'on a l'habitude de voir...**

**Rating : T (à cause du thème et de la violence)**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfic n'est à moi, ils sont tous à Disney et/ou à Square Enix. Seule cette fic, ainsi que son scénario m'appartiennent.**

**Hello~**

**Alors, j'ai plein de choses à dire... **

**Primo, la suite de « La Double Histoire » arrivera -c'est promis, juré cette fois- le week-end prochain (sauf si, éventuellement, je reçois une réponse positive pour mon stage et que je suis convoqué samedi). **

**La cause de mon retard ? **

**J'ai essayé d'écrire la fin d'une vieille fic à moi, mais j'ai tout raté au final... et ça m'a mis le moral à zéro, croyez-moi... y avait un exam aussi, puis des contrôles à répétition... et pour couronner le tout, une idée de fic sur Kuroko no Basket (dont je suis assez fière d'ailleurs, c'est mon bébé ! :3) m'a traversée l'esprit (j'ai publié les deux premiers chapitres, pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse. Le titre c'est : « Les Petites Commères ! ») ! XD**

**Secondo, j'ai écris cette fic, à l'instar de « La Double Histoire », suite à un pacte. Il faut donc dire merci à la personne avec qui j'ai pactisé, qui a choisie le couple de cette fic (parce que sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu de fanfic du tout).**

**Tercio, concernant cette fic en elle-même maintenant, elle est un peu... spéciale... et je vais tout de suite vous expliquer pourquoi :**

**Cette fic reprend les même bases que « La Double Histoire ». **

**En outre, pour celles et ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, dans celle-ci ; Sora et Roxas sont -faux- jumeaux, sont les enfants de Cloud et d'Aerith (décédée) et ont pour -pseudo- belle-mère Tifa, qui est la mère de leur demi-soeur cadette Xion (partie poursuivre sa scolarité dans une école de talent, dans l'espoir de pouvoir revoir Riku, le meilleur-ami de son frère Sora, qui n'a plus aucune nouvelle de lui).**

**Ca, c'est l'essentiel à savoir.**

**Cependant, cette histoire ne se déroule PAS dans « La Double Histoire » et ne fais encore moins partie de son futur. C'est un paradoxe, une histoire qui se déroule un an après qu'Axel et Sora se soit mis ensemble dans « La Double Histoire », mais qui n'est PAS POSSIBLE à placer dans celle-ci (enfin... il y a un lien, mais vous verrez...).**

**De ce fait, vous pouvez très bien apprendre quelques petites choses sur « La Double Histoire » dans cette fic, tout comme vous pouvez très bien en apprendre dans « La Double Hitoire », pour celle-ci... mais il n'y a/aura pas de gros spoil, rassurez-vous.**

**Enfin bref, vous verrez. Ce qui est sur, c'est que « l'Histoire Parallèle » est bien plus glauque que sa grande-soeur et qu'elle aura autant de chapitres, qu'une version de celle-ci.**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :_ Stalker_**

_**Roxas pov :**_

« Oï, Roxas ! Ou vas-tu ? »

_Qui sait..._

« Je... je vais acheter des glaces. Je reviens !

-Ok... Ne traînes pas trop !

-T'inquiètes ! »

_Bon, il est grand temps que je mettes les choses au clair..._

« Ohé... ne sois pas trop dure avec lui Hayner. ! Son cousin est encore à l'hôpital, je te rappelle...

-Pffeuh ! Merci, mais je suis déjà au courant Pence ! Alors, par pitié, épargnes-moi tes remarques déplacées la prochaine fois, tu veux ?!

-P... pardon... »

_Il ne faut pas que je panique... pas je panique..._

_Si ça se trouve, ce n'est peut-être qu'une farce..._

« Oh ! Bonjour Roxas ! Tu viens encore m'acheter des glaces, aujourd'hui ?

-Ou... oui !

-J'en étais sur ! Faîtes tout de même un peu attention à ce que vous mangez les jeunes, sinon vous allez finir par grossir !

-Ou... oui, Oba-san... merci...

-Fais attention à toi ! »

_Facile à dire..._

… _Ou que j'aille... quoi je fasse..._

_L'ombre est toujours là._

_« Tut~ tut~ »_

_Flûte ! J'ai oublié d'éteindre mon portable !_

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je réponds, ou je ne réponds pas ?! »

_Le numéro est encore masqué... cela ne peut-être que « lui »..._

« Oh ! Et puis, zut ! Vas te faire foutre ! » _hurle-je, en jetant mon portable violemment contre le mur._

_Je me moque bien qu'il soit cassé !_

_J'en ai assez !_

« Oï ! Roxas ! »

_A... Axel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!_

« Axel !

-Ben quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ? »

_Non... bien au contraire..._

_J'avais cruellement besoin de me changer les idées..._

« Hm ! A vrai dire, je préfère que cela soit toi, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre...

-Tu es méchant, Roxy ! ~ J'avais rendez-vous avec ton frère, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé... »

_Encore ?! Ils ne se lâchent plus ces deux là, décidément..._

« Encore en retard, hein ? C'est sûrement à cause de son boulot... »

_Moi, je ne l'étais jamais lorsqu'on était encore ensemble..._

« Ouais ! C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit par texto ! Comme d'hab, quoi !

-*soupire* ! Comme d'hab oui, comme tu dis... tu veux qu'on aille manger une glace, en l'attendant ? Je viens d'en acheter.

-Oh ! Dieu Roxy, t'assures !

-Je sais~ »

_Par pitié, ne t'en vas pas... _

_Pas maintenant !_

* * *

_Devrais-je lui en parler... ?_

_Non... devrais-je seulement en parler à quelqu'un ?_

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui...

-Dis-moi, Axel... si un jour... »

_Raah ! Mais comment formuler ça, aussi... ?!_

« Si un jour... ?

-Si un jour, un inconnu te... *soupire*****. Non, laisse tomber... oublis ce que je viens de dire... »

_Non, je ne dois rien lui dire..._

_Je ne peux en parler à personne..._

_Sinon, qui sait ce qui arrivera ?_

« Tu devrais vraiment aller te faire soigner, mec...

-P... Pardon ?! Hey ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, si tu veux continuer à voir mon frère !

-Ha ha ha !

-Franchement ! »

_Je n'ai franchement pas besoin que tu en rajoutes, avec tes blagues foireuses !_

_Je soupire longuement..._

_Que vais-je faire maintenant, au juste ?_

« Comment va Ven ? » _me demande soudainement mon voisin, un peu plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumé._

_Encore cette question..._

_C'est à croire que je ne pourrais jamais y échapper..._

« Comme d'habitude...

-Et... Vani ? Toujours... rien ?

-...

-... Je vois... cela ne doit pas être facile pour ta tante...

-... Qui sait ? Je ne vais jamais la voir, donc... »

_Comment le pourrais-je, d'ailleurs ?_

« Sora non plus...

-Et il a bien raison !

-Oh ! » _s'exclame mon interlocuteur, en se relevant d'un bond. _

_Son portable venait de biper. _

« Ton frère veut que je le rejoigne au Paradis des Garnements...

-Hé ?! Qu... quoi... ? M... maintenant ?! »

_Non ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul !_

_Si tu t'en vas..._

« Ouais, ça urge apparemment ! J'y vais ! Ciao, Roxas !

-... A... Attends ! »

_Ah ! Mais zut ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... ?_

« ... Oï... tu es vraiment sur que tout va bien ?

-... »

_Non ! Garde ton calme, garde ton calme... tu ne dois rien laisser transparaître..._

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! C'est juste... que les deux glaces qu'on n'a pas mangé vont fondre, avant que je n'ai le temps de retrouver Hayner, Pence et Olette... alors... je pense que tu ferais bien mieux de les prendre avec toi, surtout si tu veux faire plaisir à Sora...

-Hé ?! Sérieux ?! Tu me les donnes ?! »

_Parfois, je me demande vraiment qui de nous deux est le plus jeune..._

« Tiens !

-Chouette ! Merci beaucoup, Roxy !

-Ah ! Tu m'étrangles ! » _hurle-je, tandis que mon grand-ami rouquin se jetait littéralement à mon cou..._

_Je ne peux décidément pas le forcer à rester..._

« Je te revaudrais ça ! On se revoit un plus tard, ok ?!

-Ok... à toute... »

_Je dois régler ça tout seul._

_Je soupire longuement..._

_Bon, ou est-ce qu'a atterri mon portable tout à l'heure ?_

… _Ah, le voilà !_

_Je le prends en main..._

_Bon, que m'a t-on encore envoyé cette fois-ci..._

_Cela fait maintenant trois jours que cela dure. D'abord, c'était des appels anonymes, puis des textos plus qu'étranges et enfin, ça a fini par des photos compromettantes..._

_Comment mon harceleur avait-il pu bien pu me prendre en photo, en train de dormir ?! Et surtout, quand ?!_

_Ca me rend dingue !_

« Un MMS... une pièce-jointe ? »

_Sûrement encore une photo de moi, ou une vidéo..._

_Voyons ça..._

« AAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! » _hurle-je alors soudainement, tout en lâchant mon portable au sol..._

_Je déglutis..._

_Encore... _

_Ce... ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?!_

_Je m'écroule au sol..._

_Sur cette photo..._

« Va... Vani... »

_Un bras, plus que décoloré, gît dans du sang... des cheveux noirs sont entremêlés à ses doigts..._

… _et cette chevalière..._

_**~Parles et seras le prochain.**_

_**N'oublies pas non plus les photos.**_

_**Je t'aime...Ventus~**_

_Non ! Cela ne peux être que faux !_

_Vanitas ne peux pas être mort !_

_Une blague ! Cela ne peut-être encore qu'une mauvaise blague de Vani !_

_C'est forcément ça !_

_Sinon... cela voudrais dire que..._

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Hé hé hé ! Je suis méchante, hein ? XD**

**La suite sera publiée la semaine prochaine (comme je serais en vacances).**

**Reviews ? :3**


End file.
